


Bound

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	Bound

Harry felt Draco pushing his way into him, his muscles relaxing to let his hard shaft fill him. He was already loose from being fucked by Dean and Blaise. These three were his regulars, always coming at the same time on the same day every week.

He moaned as Draco’s balls hit his skin, his cock as far in as it could go in this position, but still rubbing that spot that made Harry’s vision go white. Draco lent down, kissing his neck as he nearly pulled all the way back out, before thrusting back in again.

They hadn’t needed to use any lube; some was still left from when Dean had first loosened him up for the night, and he had two loads in his arse that easily allowed Draco’s thick shaft slid past Harry’s sphincter.

He begged him to go faster, his arms and legs straining against the restraints that held them to the bed. Draco complied, his thrusts speeding up, his cock pounding in to the loose hole.

Harry felt Draco’s thrusts become more erratic as his release built up. Draco’s muscles tensed as Harry clamped his hole around his cock, Draco’s cum spilling deep inside him. He whimpered as Draco pulled out and his hand brushed against Harry’s cock that lay twitching and leaking on his stomach.

Draco looked at him, seeing his puppy-dog eyes begging him to bring Harry to release. He simply shook his head before sighing. “Viktor’s coming in next, and you know he likes you pent up when he fucks you.”

Draco winked at him as he put his money into the jar that was on the table. He walked over and made sure the restraints were secure, before grabbing Harry’s cock and giving it a few tugs. Harry’s body shook as his release was close, but Draco pulled away before anything could happen. Harry moaned in frustration as Draco smirked at him before leaving, making sure the door was left open so anyone could see Harry if they walked down the corridor.

Harry looked at the clock, 7:45. Viktor was late. Tonight was going to be torturous.


End file.
